Amandote Loving you
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Well this is my first fic in English I hope you enjoy it! It's about Tempe and Booth! Thanks for read it! Reviews! One shot


_**Notes at the top: Hi! Everyone, This is my first fanfic in English, Sorry if you find some mistakes. I hope you will enjoy it. Bones is one of my favorites series!! Well there not a fanfic in spanish, so I will do my best! The title of this fic is "Amandote" (in Spanish means Love you) Thanks for read it **_

_**Amandote**__**(Loving you)**_

_**Bones**_

_**One shot**_

Dr. Temperance Brennan was reading at her own desk. She snoozed its was so cold there. So she decided to go for hot chocolate. Last night, she and her partner Seeley Booth were in a crime scene. And she was cheeking the last notes that Zac gave to her one hour ago.

-"good night"-smile Cam. Head's Tempe was on the chocolate machine. She was so tired, she remember that she didn't sleep very well -… only two hours- "hey… what's up? Are you all right? So much work…"-she continues.

-"yup! So much work… well I think I have to continue working"-Tempe pick up he chocolate and go to upstairs continue with her stuffs.

She opens her eyes…. What was happening??? Where was she?? One moment, last thing that she remembered was Cam's face talk to her.

Imposible… A dream?

-"How is she, doctor?"-asked Seeley outside the room

-"she is very tired right now. Maybe, her condition is because she didn't eat yesterday. She only needs sleep and eat very well… mr… Booth you say?"

-"yes, I'm Seeley Booth… her…"

-"husband?"

-"Oh no… I'm her work partner and friend"

-"ok… I understand you"

The doctor looks Booth, he was looking Brennan sleep. Booth whispered something… a friend?? No one friend go to the hospital in the middle of the night driving 120 km/h as a mad person –almost rushed someone!- when Booth knew about Tempe's condition go out of his house –jeje in pijamas… it's a lie!- running to the hospital.

-"you can stand by her side… if you wanna"-it was the last thing that the doctor said to Booth

He opened the door, Brennan was sleeping

-"sorry, I always leave all the work you"-said Booth touching Tempe's hand. –"when Cam called I was so scared that you were so bad… it's the first time that I really scare myself"

-"…."

There no answer

Booth knows about his true feelings for his partner. So long time ago, she always has been stand to his side. Little by little, Seeley was falling in love with her. He doesn't know why he doesn't say anything to her… well, they were partner… They were taking charge solving many important cases. And Brennan was very intelligent for him. No! He loves her!

_**No existe un corazón que lo resista ……………. There no a Heart that resist it  
Por que si lloras quiero que mis ojos …………..cause if you cry I want that my own eyes  
sigan cada lagrima tuya………………………..follow every single tear yours  
y hasta que la pierda de vista…………………. 'til already I dont see them**_

_**La miro a ella y te miro a ti…………………I look her (it means the moon) and I look you  
usa mi alma como una cometa……………Using my soul as a comet  
y yo muero de ganas ………………………Im dying  
de encontrar la forma ………………………to find the way  
de enseñarte el alma………………………..to show you, my soul  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte………………… And all I can do is loving you**_

Each moment that they spend together was so deep, so strong, so important in his life. He doesn't imagine a lifetime without her. They started as a good friends, but this friendship was been tranforming in love. Booth doesn't know about Tempe's feelings for him.

He remembered when she wrote her dedication "for my partner and my friend Seeley Booth"… A friend? He only means a friend for her? Or no??

Closed his eyes. He doesn't wanna think about that.

And then look at her face. She was so beautiful, sleeping like an angel. She was so sweet…

The next morning, he will come back to be her friend and her partner… but tonight, he wants to be something else. A lover.

_**Llenas mi vida de luz……………… you fill my life of light  
llenas mi cielo, mi tierra y mi mar……… Fill my heaven, my World and my sea**_

_**Y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte……….. and all I can do is loving you**_

_**La miro a ella y te miro a ti…………………I look her (it means the moon) and I look you  
usa mi alma como una cometa……………Using my soul as a comet  
y yo muero de ganas ………………………Im dying  
de encontrar la forma ………………………to find the way  
de enseñarte el alma………………………..to show you, my soul  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte………………… **__**And all I can do is loving you**_

_**Como va a ser eso …………….. How it is going to be?  
si aun cuando sale la luna ………….. when the moon comes  
y da en mi ventana…………… and her Light through into my window  
No te puedo dejar de querer……………. **__**I can't stop loving you  
Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres……………….. we have laugh and have cry  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría ……………… **__**I only wanna give you my joy  
quiero darte algo importante……………. I wanna give you something important for me  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte………………….. And all I can do is loving you**_

Seeley was looking at her. He caressed her face. He was so nervious!... Come on! He wasn't a child… He was a man… an agent of FBI!! He got close to her, close his eyes, he can feel Tempe's breath…

Suddenly, two arms surrounded his neck and they forced to kiss her. Temperance Brennan was awake listening all the things that Booth had been talked minutes ago.

-"hey! You are awake"-say Booth later they were kissing each other –"It is no fair" (im not sure about this sentence, but im trying to say "It is unjust")

She laughs

-"Sorry, I don't know that it was a secret"

-"hey! You know it before!"-he yelled

-"I don't pretty sure about, but Yes… I suspected"-said she

-"so…. What are we going to do, now?"-said Booth –"you know… we are friends… or we…"

-"are boyfriend and girlfriend?"-asked her, funny

-"yeah… that"

-"well, I think that we deserve a chance, right?"

-"was it a yes?"

-"I supossed"

END

**Lime's Notes at the end: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! I know it was a disaster!! Understand me!! This my first fanfic in English!! UU Sorry for the mistakes!! But I think it is understandable… eto….. it is very short, I think is for the language…xD dictionary where are you? I hope you enjoyed it!

I love the couple of Tempe and Booth they are so sweet!! Imagining one Booth in love with Tempe (well… actually in the serie he shows that it's true!!) jajaja…. About Brennan well I think that she feels something for him too.

It would be nice that they start with a relationship jejeje… yeah!!

Coments, virus, anything to Write some reviews for me!! Thanks!!

Oh yeah!! The song I almost forget it!

The name of the song is "**Y solo se me ocurre amarte"** (And all I can do is loving you) or… something like that. The artist is **Alejandro Sanz**, one of my favourite Spanish singers… translation for me!! Oh, yeah! It's a part of the song jeje…

Well That is!! That for reading!!

Bye Bye (Adiositooo!!)

Lime M.


End file.
